


Operation Angel

by ALPHAwolf



Series: OC Drabble [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Divorce, Dreams, M/M, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Secrets, affair, charles Boyle and jake peralta friendship, healthy seperation, ianucci crime family, slight implied daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: A secret from Jake’s past haunts him, tearing his marriage apart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have used a jumpy style of writing to try mimic show, enjoy! :)

Aesthetic-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/189308679905/aesthetic-for-my-fic-operation-angel>

* * *

_Jake sighed blissfully, laid out bare on fresh silk sheets. His partner slowly kissed up to his lips, their bodies sliding together like jigsaw pieces._

_The other’s musky scent enveloped him, his skin burning with every touch. They slid inside him with ease, like their cock belonged inside the detective, as though the two of them had been made for this._

_He’d never felt more complete; more content. He was already so close-_

§ 

Jake awoke to darkness with a start, shifting against his cotton sheets. From beside him, fast asleep, his wife snored lightly, his sleepy gaze shooting towards her. 

Amy, his beautiful wife. The love of his life. 

It had all been another dream. 

Guilt sat like a boulder in his stomach, weighing heavily on his soul. Desperate to forget he rolled over and closed his eyes. 

They were just dreams. They didn’t mean anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Jake_.” The sudden voice beside him made the brunette jolt, realising his workmate must have been standing beside him silently for some time. He was so zoned out he hadn’t even noticed.

“Ahhh-eeee Rosa! What’s up?” She gave him a suspicious look.

“You’ve been weird all week, what’s going on?”

“What! Pffft, I am fine. All good here.” He tried to force a convincing smile, and though she didn’t seem to buy it the detective let him be, slowly walking back to her own desk.

Jake sighed and returned to his screen, typing up his report.

He’d hardly written anything all day, finding himself continuously losing focus and just staring blankly at the monitor. As if his eyes weren’t tired enough. He’d hardly gotten any sleep last night, his brain continuously playing over _the dream_.

Jake shook his head to clear it and took a drink of his cold coffee, cringing at the taste.

_Right, focus. Arrest Location…_

Dammit. He couldn’t remember the name of the club. It was named after a colour… or a fruit… Red, maybe Orange? Apricot? He’d have to ask Terry, they’d conducted the arrest together. He was in charge of filling out the report on account of almost losing the perp after getting… distracted.

They’d caught the guy red handed dealing crack in a darken booth where they cornered him. Jake had been mid-way through telling the man to come quietly when something had caught his eye. A familiar face in the crowd.

He’d stopped still, and the dealer had used the distraction to shove right past him and bolt. Thankfully Terry had managed to tackle the guy and they’d brought him in with no extra trouble, but his head had been in the clouds ever since.

It probably wasn’t them, and even if it was, what did it matter? He needed to put it all behind him, starting with this report.

_Right, focus. Arrest Location…_

§

Jake groaned as he awoke in the early hours of the morning, a painfully erect problem between his legs.

 _Another dream._ The fifth in five days. He was probably just pent up, what with his libido being all over the place at the moment. He and Amy hadn’t had sex in a few weeks because of it.

Feeling restless in his half-asleep frustration he got up and went to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet with is head in his hands to mope.

It was his own fault they weren’t having sex, he knew. Ever since their last argument about having a baby a few weeks ago he just… didn’t want to. It felt like everyone was trying to force him into it, even their parents had started nagging him! Apparently if you’re married over a year without kids everyone starts to think there’s something wrong with you. He just wasn’t ready for kid’s, and the more Amy pushed, the less he seemed to want them, especially after the Cinco de Mayo heist. The moment Amy had said she was pregnant he’d felt both terror and excitement, but as soon as Holt revealed it to be a ploy he had been hit with both relief and betrayal. He’d always known she could be competitive, as could he, but playing with his feelings like that? He still wasn’t over it, especially since she refused to apologise. It seemed anything said or done during the heist was ‘not allowed to be used against one another in an argument’. 

Jake sighed. Well, at least his erection was gone. Thinking about them having babies tended to have that effect on him.

Flaccid and exhausted he got up from the toilet seat and returned to bed as quietly as possible.

Amy wasn’t snoring so she must have been in a light sleep. Despite how carefully he snuck back she stirred, turning over to face him with furrowed brows.

“You ok?” She asked in a mumble.

“Yeah.” Satisfied with his answer she turned back around, quickly falling back to sleep on her side of the bed with her back to him.

It seemed like there was a mile between them, even though it wasn’t that big a bed.

With another hopeless sigh Jake lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

§

“Is that the list of arrests made from back when you were undercover?”

Jake jolted and quickly changed his screen, Rosa having suddenly appeared beside him out of nowhere once again.

“Noooooo.” He denied weakly, but this time she wouldn’t let him be, silently standing there in wait for his explanation. Her unrelenting gaze was getting to him, and after a quick sweep of his eyes around the office to ensure no one was in earshot he sighed.

“Yes.” Jake conceded quietly, but she still didn’t move, appearing concerned.

“What’s going on man?” He supposed, out of everyone he knew, Rosa was the best person to talk to about this. Charles and Terry would both freak, Holt refused to discuss personal issues, and Gina wouldn’t care about what was best for Amy in the situation. Plus, she hardly had any time for him what with her baby, boyfriend, and cult to attend to.

“Can we talk in private?” He whispered, Rosa gesturing her head towards the terrace. He gladly followed her outside, the two standing out of plain sight in the summer breeze.

“So what’s up?” Jake bit his lip, mulling his words over a moment.

“Remember when I went undercover for the FBI four years ago?”

“You helped arrest half the Ianucci crime family, yeah. Did they find out you were the mole, are they after you?” Rosa asked, clearly worried.

“No, but I kind of… had a thing with one of them.” She rose a brow at his confession. “A few days ago I thought I saw them and now… I just can’t stop… worrying whether they’re ok.” It wasn’t the exact truth, and he had a feeling she could tell. “Please don’t tell Amy, I know it was before we got together but we’re already having a hard time at the moment and I don’t want to make things worse.” She nodded in understanding.

“I’ll see what I can find out for you. What’s the name?” He cringed, expression tight as he begrudgingly spoke.

“...Angelo Ianucci.” He admitted shyly, watching shock pass through her eyes before she quickly masked it.

“So... you’re bi?” He nodded, waiting for Rosa’s temper to flair at him for not telling her sooner. Surprisingly, she only nodded. “Cool.”

“You won’t tell anyone right?”

“Course. I get it, you’re not ready.” Jake sighed in relief, the first real smile he’d made all week crossing his face.

“Thanks.” She nodded and left, taking a part of the large weight resting on his conscious with her.

§

Jake was standing alone in the break-room the next day when Rosa approached him again, the motorcyclist refilling her cup of coffee.

“You ok?” She asked, noting his vacant expression and the circles under his eyes. Not to mention that was his sixth cup.

“Yeah, didn’t get much sleep last night,” he forced a laugh “had some crazy dreams.” She gave a curt nod.

“I’ve got the information you wanted.” Diaz discreetly passed him a yellow file out of everyones line of sight. “I put his name in code in case anyone gets a hold of it. He’s currently under FBI witness protection after reporting his brother for murdering his wife in a domestic violence case. The family is not happy about it.”

“I’m not surprised, out of all of them he was the soft spot. Refused to get involved in anything illegal. So, what’s the code?”

“‘Angel’.”

“Because you saw how hot he is?” He asked eagerly.

“Because that’s what his name is a translation of,” she replied, leaving him incredibly embarrassed, “but yeah he’s practically sex on legs.”

“I know right!” They both took a deep breath to release the sexual tension within themselves, followed by a prolonged moment of silence.

Jake looked at the file in his hands and smiled, trying not to hold it too close or too tight as not to raise suspicion in his workmates.

“Thanks.”

“No problem man.” They shared a smile for just a moment before she turned and left, the file both weightless and heavy in Jake’s hold.

§

Jake stared up at the ceiling, Amy having just fallen unconscious beside him. Sleep eluded the detective, temptation niggling at him.

He hadn’t looked at the file. Couldn’t bring himself to. What good would come of it? And yet he desperately wanted to.

After ten more minutes of battling with himself he finally gave in, carefully sneaking up out of bed towards the lounge.

He had hidden the file in the one place Amy would never look- under his X-box.

Having it back in his hands he was torn once again, deciding to treat it like a band aid and quickly flip it open.

His eyes scanned the page, soaking in every little piece of information Rosa had uncovered.

The FBI had been housing him for a year even though his brother had already been arrested, convinced his family had put a hit out on him. He doubted it. The Ianucci’s had treated him like a saint, the epitome of perfection who could do no wrong. They were probably just keeping tabs on him in case he screwed up so they could put another Ianucci away.

He had been relocated to Boston, so it couldn’t have been him Jake saw. It was nearly four hours away. Come to think of it, why the hell would a rich gay man go to a mediocre straight bar called ‘ _Cherry’_ anyway?

The brunette sighed and rubbed his head, feeling incredibly stupid and strangely… disappointed. What had he been thinking, getting caught up thinking about someone who he hadn’t even seen in four years? It was ludicrous! Almost as insane as the desperate urge he was currently fighting to get up and drive to _Boston_. He was in his _pyjamas_ for God’s sake! Although… He supposed he did have a change of clothes on the washing line which were probably dry by now…

 _No! He couldn’t!_ _Why was he even considering it?!_ Amy would definitely notice it if he suddenly left! She could wake up before he got back, or she might hear the car!

Jake bit his lip. _There was no way he was driving up to Boston._

§

_He couldn’t believe he had just driven all the way up to Boston._ Three and a half hours of driving in the middle of the night and yet it felt like he had just left home, suddenly standing at the unfamiliar door of a suburban home.

It was three a.m., Angelo probably wouldn’t even answer the door. He had been a night owl, but all the lights were out. People change after all, and it had been four years. What was he thinking?! He’d been crazy to come all the way up here for nothing! He’d just… knock, and if the other didn’t answer in ten seconds he was out of there. Ok, maybe ten seconds was unrealistic. _Twenty seconds_ , but then he was gone.

Jake inhaled deeply, rapping harder than he meant to on the door and holding his breath as he waited.

Five seconds passed.

_This was crazy. He wasn’t going to answer. He might not have even been at the right house!_

Ten seconds.

_Maybe they moved him, maybe this was just a dummy address._

Fifteen seconds.

_What if he was here, what if he didn’t want to see him? Oh God, what if he knew Jake was the mole and hated him! What if he didn’t but hated him for disappearing without a goodbye? He didn’t know which was worse!_

Twenty seconds.

Jake spun around and hurried back towards his car, _what the hell had he been thinking-?!_

“Jake?”

He froze in his tracks, hardly able to believe he had actually heard the voice he’d heard. The brunette slowly turned around, the sight of the man in the doorway taking his breath away.

He had hardly changed a day, as inhumanly beautiful as he remembered. Perfect olive skin, tall muscled frame, jet black hair, and striking green eyes. The only difference was a slight increase in the length of his hair, and the stubble around his face.

“Hi.” It was the only reply he could manage to utter, and he wasn’t even sure the other heard it he’d said it so quietly.

Angelo stepped out towards him, staring at the other in disbelief as he made his way into the front yard, dressed in only a loose pair of pyjama slacks.

Before he knew it they were toe to toe, and then suddenly he was in the other’s arms, their lips crashing together. He wasn’t even sure who started it, but there they were making out in the open like a hetero couple in a romantic drama. All that was missing was the rain.

Their lips parted slowly, neither wanting it to end. The brunette let himself be led inside without a word, the door shutting softly behind them.

§

Practically unconscious, having not had a single minute of sleep the night before, Jake sat at his NYPD desk, a lazy smile on his bruised lips.

He was the first one there for a change, having left Angelo’s at four thirty and come straight to work. He’d texted Amy telling her he’d left early, successfully covering his tracks.

It had been a forever since he’d felt so weirdly… content. He hardly noticed it when the Captain came in, waving tiredly in return to the man’s formal greeting. He was too sleepy to even process his suspicious look, yawning widely and leaning on his hand like a lovestruck fool.

Diaz arrived next, coming to stand beside him.

“S’up, you look happy.” He smiled and went to reply, before suddenly crashing back down to Earth from his emotional high. _Oh shit, what had he done?_ He must have been the worst person in the world to have not even begun to feel guilty till now!

“Nothing.” She gave him a look, noting his sudden change in demeanour. Her gaze shot to his nervously bouncing leg and then back to his guilty expression, waiting patiently for an explanation. “I… think I- might of- kind of…” Jake swallowed nervously, whispering his confession, “cheated on Amy last night.”

“What!?” She hissed, grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him roughly into the hall. He was shoved into the supply closet, Rosa following after and slamming the door behind them in her fury. “What the hell Jake!?”

“It was an accident! I was worried so I went to check on Angelo and it just kind of happened!”

“An _ACCIDENT_!? What did you do, fall and land on his dick!?”

“ _Shhhhhh_! No I just… I didn’t realise… I actually cared about him for real until I saw him last night.” Jake rubbed his tired face. “God, this wasn’t supposed to happen! I mean I faked being in love with him back then- at least I thought I was faking it. He was just supposed to be a rebound to get _over_ Amy ‘cause she was dating Teddy!” He sighed, leaning back against the shelves as he let his hopelessness consume him. “I thought I left all that behind me.”

“What if he finds out you were the mole? He could kill you Jake!” Rosa argued.

“He knows. Apparently he overheard me on the phone talking to the FBI back when we were together. He didn’t out me then and he’s been covering my tracks ever since the wedding.” Diaz looked torn, her arms crossed tightly as she fought between pity and fury. “Please don’t tell Amy, we’re having enough problems as it is.”

“What kind of problems?” Jake sighed.

“Things have just been a bit... tough at the mo. Amy still really wants kids like _now_ , and I just... don’t.” He felt so bad saying it out loud. “We’ve been arguing so much… I mean I love her, just... not as much as I think a good husband should.”

A pregnant silence sat between them.

“Santiago is my friend… but I know how you feel.” Jake’s eyes widened.

“Really? What do I do!?”

“Don’t know. After they both found out about each other I let them decide for me, but I wasn’t married or in love with either of them, so I’m not as bad a person as you.”

“Oh God you’re right I’m the worst!” Rosa watched uncomfortably as Jake slid down to crouch on the floor, gripping his face in frustration.

“I’m sorry man.” She took a deep breath, averting her eyes from her mess of a friend. “Amy should be with someone who wants kids too.”

“I tried! I tried so hard but I just... don’t…” Jake looked absolutely defeated, knowing he’d failed Amy as a husband.

“I know.” Rosa replied.

“Wait... are you saying... we should break up?” He stared up at her in shock.

“I think you should talk to her, get everything out in the open.”

“Everything?” Jake asked tentatively.

“ _Everything_.” She growled through clenched teeth, the man cringing like a frightened dog.

Rosa extended a hand down to him and hefted the brunette up off the floor. Together they walked back into the office, Jake noting that during their ‘conversation’ everyone else in the squad had arrived.

“There you two are!” Charles greeted happily. “What you up to, gossiping? Is it about me?”

“No, just talking.” Jake assured his friend with a smile, about to sit back in his seat.

“Delivery for Jake Peralta?” All their heads turned towards the delivery man that has stepped out of the elevator, the overweight man carrying a big bunch of roses.

Jake’s heart warmed at the sight. _Awwww Ames! She finally bought him flowers!_ He had such a great wife. The thought made him nauseous as he took them, knowing he had betrayed her.

Guilt ridden he read the message on the small card hidden in the bunch,

_Love, A._

Jake’s eyes widened. _That was Angelo’s handwriting._

“Ohhh flowers, what’s the occasion?” He rushed to hide the note as Charles spoke.

“Uhhh my... dad’s best friend died, Steve...”

“Oh no not Steve!”

“Yeah, I got these for dad.” Charles’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Why didn’t you get them sent to him?

“I uhh, am going to give them to him myself.” His friend nodded in approval.

“Of course, he’ll probably need comforting after losing his co-pilot.” Jake smiled and nodded his head, relieved his sleep deprived brain had managed to make up a believable excuse. “What happened to him?”

“Uhhh… sky… diving accident… shoot didn’t deploy.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he liked sky diving?”

“It was a one off, trying to defeat his fear of heights!” Dear God, _fear of heights?! Steve was a pilot for God’s sake!_ Damn brain!

“Wow, poor guy.” Thank God Charles trusted him so much. It made him feel like even more of a bad person for betraying the other’s trust.

As if things couldn’t have gotten any more stressful, it was at that point Amy walked in.

“Hey guys- Awww flowers! Jake!” She looked so happy, so touched. _Shit._

“Actually, they’re for his dad.” _Thank God for Charles!_ “Steve died, sky diving accident.” He explained sadly.

“Aw no not Steve!” Amy exclaimed, detective Boyle nodding solemnly in reply.

“Yeah. Gonna go take them to him now, cover for me Charles?” Jake asked.

“On it!”

“Sweet, don’t wait up for me Ames!” He practically ran towards the elevator with his flowers, completely missing Santiago’s depressed frown as she followed him with her eyes.

“Amy? Something wrong?” Charles asked after Jake had disappeared behind the closing elevator doors, the Sargent still standing beside his desk.

“No! Just… me and Jake are kind of going through a rough patch.” Charles gasped, a horrified expression on his face.

“No! Why?! Are you not putting out? You have to give yourself completely to your man Amy!”

“Ok, one- no I don’t. Two- I’m not the one not putting out, and that’s not even our problem! We just keep arguing about everything, and now Jake’s avoiding me entirely to avoid fighting.” She sighed sadly, thumbs in her belt.

“You know what fixes arguments?” The detective began.

“Do not say sex, Charles.”

“I was going to say baby making.” Amy rolled her eyes. “Once you have a kid you won’t have time to argue! And your love for each other will grow so much stronger too!”

“That’s a whole ‘nother problem. He’s still not ready. Every time I bring it up he freaks out.” She flopped into the closest empty chair, clearly frustrated.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.”

“No, just leave it. We’ll be fine, I’m sure.” She did not look sure _at all._

“Amy, this marriage is in trouble and as far as I am concerned, I am a part of this marriage-”

“You think our marriage is in trouble?!” Now she looked really worried.

“Uuuuh, what? No! I just meant, things seem like they’re a little tough at the moment, but hey! It happens in all marriages! You’re over a year in, it was bound to happen at some point! And hey, these trials will only make you stronger as a couple.”

“I guess so.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Jake horney for you.”

“Ew Charles.” She cringed in visible disgust.

“What?”

“I need to talk to Holt.” Amy stood and the two returned to their separate tasks, Rosa having eaves dropped on the entire conversation from her desk.

She sneakily took out her mobile and shot Jake a text.

_-get back here ASAP_

It took over an hour for him to reply.

_~whats going on?_

_-u need 2 get back here and talk to amy NOW_

_~y?_

_-shes talking to charles about how worried she is for u two_

_~it will b fine, ill talk to her later_ 😁

Rosa stared at her screen a moment in disbelief.

_-where are u? y arent u coming back?_

_~im at my mums! like I said_ 😁

_-BS_

_-we both know angel sent u those_

He gave no immediate reply.

_-WHER R U JAKE?_

_~… driving to Boston_ 😬

Rosa nearly crushed her phone in frustration. _Of fucking course he was going to Boston!_ He had the self-control of a child!

_-WHAT_

_-JAKE GET BACK HERE_

_-YOU NEED TO TALK TO AMY NOW_

_~i will i promise! i just really need to see him just for a second!_

_-I am not helping you hav an affair_

_~It’s not an affair! I’m not my dad!_

_~oh god_

_~IM TURNING INTO MY SLUTTY DAD!_ 😱

It took a moment for him to reply once again.

_~Dw I promise I’ll come right home after I say hi_

_-we both know u don’t hav that kind of restraint and by the sound of it neither does he_

_~Sry ur breaking up! Going under a tunnel!_

_-THIS IS A WRITTEN CONVERSATION_

_~ayuywfeyghbwdffhiu_

_-JAKE!_

She sent multiple messages trying to get his attention after that, but he gave no reply. With a violent growl Rosa threw her phone into her draw and slammed it shut, forcing herself to get back to work.

§

Rosa had broken her computer and a printer by the time lunch came around.

As usual Amy came up to the fourth floor for her break, seeming surprised to see that Jake had yet to return.

“Jake not back yet?” The squad shook their heads, a concerned look crossing her visage. “He hasn’t answered my messages.” She mumbled, checking her phone again to be sure.

“Answered mine, see.” Charles assure, showing her his screen. She frowned, seeing that he had messaged Charles an hour ago asking him to tell Holt if he asked that he was going to stay with his dad all day to help console him.

“He sent that after I sent my messages, so he must have seen them.” She thought aloud.

“Maybe his phone died?” Amy nodded slowly, thinking.

“Charles, do you still have that app that tracks Jake’s phone?”

“Yes- no- maybe…”

“Get it up.”

“Why?”

“I just… want to make sure he is where he says he is, just so I know everything’s ok.” Boyle nodded and quickly did as she asked, Diaz watching concerned from where she was secretly listening to them in the break room as both their faces scrunch up in confusion.

“Boston? Why’s he in Boston?” Amy asked, Charles shrugging in reply.

“Maybe his dad’s there for Steve’s funeral or something?”

“Must be!” She nodded happily, relieved by the explanation.

“Totally!”

“Which explains why he hasn’t replied because it would be rude to text during a funeral!”

“Of course!” Charles agreed heartily as Amy forced herself to mirror his smile.

Rosa silently slinked away towards the supply cupboard, sliding inside and getting out her phone.

“You better pick up.” She growled.

It took several rings but finally he did. 

“ _Rosa heeeeey-”_ He sounded as though he’d just woken up, voice raspy and slurred.

“Amy knowns you’re in Boston!”

 _“What!?_ ” Now he sounded awake. “ _You told her!?”_

“No Charles tracked you with his stupid creepy phone app!”

 _“Who’s Amy?”_ There was another voice on the other end of the line, smooth and deep.

“ _No one!”_ Jake lied.

“Is that Angelo!? Are you seriously cheating on Amy RIGHT NOW?!”

“ _No!”_

“JAKE!” Rosa hissed at him dangerously.

_“Fine yes it’s him, but I fell asleep right after I got here!”_

“Whatever just get your butt back here!”

_“Fine! I’m putting my clothes back on now.”_

“YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T HAVE SEX WITH HIM!”

 _“I DIDN’T! We just… cuddled… naked. Don’t judge me Rosa!”_ She rolled her eyes. _“Relax ok… I’ll go straight home and tell her everything.”_

“Good. Hurry up.”

“I will, see you.” The phone hung up and Jake stared at it a moment, sitting naked in his lover’s bed with his shoulders slouched.

Angelo sat bare beside him, gently running his fingers up and down Jake’s arm as he waited patiently for the other to explain his sad expression.

The detective bit his lip, unable to avoid looking at the other’s clean-shaven face.

“I… kind of need to tell you something.”


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Jake sat silently across from one another on their couch, both looking equally nervous.

“So… what do you want to talk about?” She asked, obviously worried. Jake’s mouth was a as dry as a dessert. _She knew._

“I need to tell you the truth…” He shut his eyes tightly and began. “Steve’s not dead.”

“Oh god.” _She definitely knew._

“The flowers weren’t for my dad, I didn’t go to see him today.” He took a deep breath, desperate to get it all out. “The flowers were for me, from a guy.” Amy seemed shocked at that. _Ok, so maybe she didn’t know everything_. “I’m bi… and I’m having an affair with a man. I’m- I’m so sorry!” It all came out so quickly he worried maybe she hadn’t understood when a moment of silence passed. He was already crying, noting she too was holding back tears. He couldn’t keep them at bay as well as Amy could, letting them fall as he had earlier in Angelo’s arms.

“When-” She coughed to clear her shaking voice. “When did it start?”

“Two days ago.” The shock she felt seized her tears a moment.

“That’s all?” Of all the things he had expected her to say that was not it.

“What do you mean ‘that’s all’?”

“I’ve been thinking you’ve been cheating for months!” Jake’s expression scrunched up in confusion.

“What? Why?”

“All the fights, no sex, you’re always zoning out, and then… you seem so happy whenever we spend time apart, but then when we see each other you act like I’m making you miserable.”

“What- no! That’s- completely unrelated, I still love you! I just… I think I’m in love with him too.” She scoffed.

“After two days?”

“Well it sounds crazy when you put it like that, but he’s been in love with me for over four years and we never even saw each other once then!” Now she was confused again.

“I thought you saw Doug Judy a few months ago?”

“What? No it’s not Doug!” Although to be fair he could see how she would assume as much. The guy was a pretty dope dude.

“Well who is it?!”

“A guy I met back when I was undercover in the mafia.”

“Wait, you’re cheating on me with someone in the mafia?” _Wow, this was not going how he’d imagined._

“Technically he got kicked out.”

“You can’t be serious, you cheated on me with a _criminal snitch_?”

“Angelo has never done anything illegal! That I know of…” She gave him a look of disbelief. “He’s like the saint of the Ianucci’s. They make fun of him for being such a good person, but that’s not the point. At the time I only got into a relationship with him to get into the family and get over you because you were dating Teddy- I never meant to actually fall in love with him! And I definitely didn’t think those feelings would ever come back! It was just supposed to be a part of my cover.”

A moment of silence passed as she considered his words.

“Then what changed?” Jake looked at the space between them guiltily.

“Me and Terry were at a club looking for a perp a week ago and I thought I saw him in the crowd. After that I couldn’t get him out of my head.” She nodded, and they were both back to holding back sobs. “God I’m so sorry Amy.”

He wept into his hands as she sniffed, wiping away her tears.

“Good, but… I think we both know we can’t be together anymore.” She was chocking on her words, and Jake could barely reply through his silent blubbering.

“I understand… Can... we still be friends?” It sounded insane even to his own ears, but none the less she seemed to actually consider it.

“Maybe, once I’ve had time to get over this, and told everyone what a lying cheating bastard you are.”

“I only cheated on you once!” He defended.

“That’s not an accomplishment, Jake.”

“Compared to my dad it is!” She snorted an ironic laugh through her tears. _He wasn’t wrong._

With a deep breath she sat up straighter, the two of them remaining in silence for a time.

“I’ll get the divorce papers set up, in the meantime you need to find somewhere else to live from tonight on.” Amy stated firmly, Jake nodding in compliance. “And I want all your stuff gone as soon as possible. It’s just going to make it harder to move on with all of it here.” He nodded once again, thankful she was handling it so well.

“I’ll take some stuff now.” She nodded in reply and he stood, beginning to collect up anything he might need. Amy sat still where she was as he did, doing her best to not let herself fall apart in front of him.

_Spare clothes, his contacts, phone, charger, laptop…_

After he’d gathered it all up Jake returned to the living room with his duffle bag to say goodbye. Amy didn’t even acknowledge him as he re-entered the room, her face scrunched up in something like anger and nose red from crying. She still hadn’t moved, and Jake felt his guilt worsen at the sight.

“Bye.” She only nodded slowly, still processing it all. Jake left without another word, shutting the door quietly behind him. He immediately heard her beginning to weep through it, his heart aching at the sound.

He couldn’t go back in and comfort her. That would only make it worse, so, feeling absolutely dreadful, he trudged down to his car, throwing his duffle inside and collapsing in the driver’s seat.

He gripped the wheel and sat without starting the engine, tears prickling his eyes once again.

_He couldn’t believe it was over. Just like that._

His forehead fell against the top of the wheel, saline dripping down his face as his chest spasmed.

It took a moment for him to calm back down, sniffling and taking out his phone. He couldn’t leave Amy alone in there, so he shot Kylie a message briefly explaining that they had just separated and asking if she would come over and be with her.

It took less than a minute for her to shoot him a ‘ _omw_ ’,

Feeling a little better he started the car, driving towards the interstate.

He cried on and off most of the way. Despite the huge weight of his chest uncertainty plagued him, fearful of what would happen with… everything.

His parents would be heartbroken, as would Charles. Holt and Terry would be so disappointed in him, especially once they found out why this was all happening. He had no real place to live, he was getting divorced in his early thirties, he worked in the same precinct as his ex-wife. His whole life just seemed like it was falling apart, and all for a man he’d only re-met two days ago. Strangely enough he kept forgetting that fact. It just felt like they’d never spent a day apart.

Three hours later he found himself back at Angelo’s door, certain he had cried all the tears he had. He was quickly proved wrong. Angelo saw his red puffy eyes and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around him, Jake burying his head into the taller man’s neck and falling apart. He picked the Jew straight up and carried him over to the couch, holding him close in his lap as he cried.

Angelo peppered him with kisses all over his head and neck, gently rubbing circles on his back.

“How did it go?” He asked after the other had stopped sobbing, now laying limp against his chest.

“Pretty good.” He sighed, leaning into the other’s hand as he ran his fingers through his hair. “We’re getting a divorce… she’s sorting out the papers.” Angelo nodded. “Can I live with you for a while?” Jake asked, subtly begging the other with his eyes.

“You can live with me forever.” The noirette smiled lovingly down at him, pressing three soft kisses to his lips one after the other.

Jake sighed, laying back against the other. He was so exhausted, mentally and physically.

“I might take some time off work if I can.” He thought aloud. “It’s too far to go down there every day, and Amy probably wants some time without seeing my face.”

“I could have a chat to the FBI, convince them to let me move down to Brooklyn.” Angelo suggested, still playing with his hair.

“Really?”

“Of course, anything for you.” They shared another, longer kiss, Jake letting himself finally smile. “So,” Angelo began with a grin, “if I’m supporting you financially now, does that make me your sugar daddy?” He teased.

“I am way too old to be a sugar baby, but I am willing to give you that title.” Jake agreed. “Wait, does this mean I can call you daddy? Is it weird that I kind of want to?”

“Babe, you’ve called me daddy multiple times.” The other pointed out.

“Accidentally! And only during sex- oh God that’s worse isn’t it?” Angelo chuckled, kissing the flustered detective once again. His hands slowly slid down the other’s body, coming to rest on Jake’s famed ‘bubble butt’. He gripped it tightly, relishing in the light laugh his lover made.

They fell together down onto the couch, Angelo looming over him and licking at his neck as Jake giggled. It wasn’t long before his delighted humour turned to an erection, wrapping his arms tightly around the other’s neck as he let himself be devoured by the other’s hands and mouth.

The detective was half-way through a drawn out moan when a loud grumble came from his stomach. Angelo stopped a moment and removed his lips from the brunette’s collar bone, giving him a curious look.

“When did you last eat?” He had to consider the question a moment.

“Uuuhhh this morning? I think…” _Or was it the afternoon?_ He’d found a roll up in his car at some point and eaten that, plus the sad stale remains of a bag of chips.

Angelo frowned, opening his mouth in ready to scold him.

“ _Best friends, you are my fucking best friends~!_ ” Saved by the bell, or rather his phone ringing. He cringed at the familiar song, immediately knowing who was calling.

“It’s Charles.” He explained, fetching the mobile from his hoodie pocket and taking a deep breath before answering. “Heeey buddy-”

“ _WHAT THE HELL JAKE!?”_ Jake cringed as he was suddenly being yelled at from the other end of the line. _Evidently he’d heard the news_. The brunette had to cover the speaker a moment, and even then he could still hear his friends rant. “I- uh, better take this.” He smiled nervously as the Italian man got up off him before taking his free hand and kissing it gently.

“I’ll make you some dinner.” He announced before standing and leaving for the kitchen. Jake felt himself swoon internally, suddenly realising Charles was still yelling at him through the speaker.

§

He arrived at work nearly an hour late the next day, the traffic from Boston having been far heavier than he’d expected. He had tried to call in sick earlier but Holt had informed him he already knew of the situation and would not be allowing him any time off.

As he walked into the room everyone seemed to fall silent, an awkward atmosphere crushing down on him. Jake cringed as he stepped through the gate, noting how the squad were all avoiding his gaze.

“I guess you all heard about me and Amy.”

“And _Angelo_!”- Charles bit, evidently still rather ticked off.

“Yeah.” A moment of silence passed before Holt, who had been standing beside Terry’s desk conversing with the Sargent before Jake had entered, spoke.

“We will all behave with due discretion and a professional demeanour; I expect you to do the same. You are not to allow this personal matter to overlap into your work life, that’s an order.” Jake nodded guiltily, avoiding meeting the other’s disappointed eyes. “Everybody, back to work.”

With his command they all awkwardly went back to whatever it was they had been doing, the brunette shuffling over to his desk.

They all kept to themselves quietly for some time, none sure how to handle the foreign situation.

Jake continued to work at his desk to make up for being an hour late through his lunch break, keeping his eyes glued to the screen as he filled out all the forms he’d put off. He didn’t allow his attention to sway until Rosa approached him, the woman silently gesturing for him to follow her to the break room.

All of the squad but Hitchcock and Scully where waiting when they arrived, Jake swallowing at their serious expressions.

“Am I in trouble?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

“No, we’re here for you.” Diaz unexpectedly said.

“What? But… I’m the bad guy.”

“You’re not the bad guy Jake, you’re human.” She comforted in her monotone.

“That’s not to say we’re all not super disappointed with you for what you did to Amy.” Terry added.

“The bonds of marriage are sacred.” Came Charles’s voice from where he sat at the table.

“I really appreciate this guys, but you should really be downstairs with Amy, she’s the one who needs support right now.”

“You both do.” Holt stated wisely. “Santiago is having the week off.” _Well that made things the toniest bit less awkward at least._

“Fair enough. Charles, do you think you could help me get all my stuff out of her house? She wants it all out as soon as possible.”

“We’ll all help.” Terry assured when the other didn’t reply.

“Have you got somewhere to go?” Rosa asked.

“Actually… I’m living with Angelo.”

“In Boston?” Jeffords seemed surprised, the entire squad mimicking his shock.

“No! You can’t move! Then you’ll have to transfer!” Boyle cried, horrified at the suggestion of losing Jake no matter how angry he was with him.

“Actually, we’re planning on moving down here.” Jake assured, unable to hide his excitement.

“In that case you should keep your stuff down here till then. I have an empty storage unit you can use.” Rosa offered.

“What do you have an empty storage unit for?” Terry asked, giving her a suspicious look.

“None of your business.” She firmly replied, ending any further questions. An awkward silence followed.

Jake didn’t quite know what to say.

“I-... Thanks guys.” A series of supportive smiles and nods were directed at him, and with that all but Charles and Jake slowly made their way out of the room.

Jake sighed at the sight of his friend at the table, his head down and expression sullen. The brunette quietly sat across from him, the two remaining wordless till Jake could find the confidence to speak.

“I’m sorry about how everything turned out Charles. I know you really wanted me and Amy to be forever.”

“It’s not just that,” the other began, “you were my idol, my best friend-”

“I still am your best friend!”

“But I feel like I don’t know you anymore! The Jake I knew would never cheat on his wife, and never fall in love with some guy his best friend had never even met, let alone _heard_ of!”

“I’m sorry Charles. I was trying so hard to keep my feelings for Angelo a secret, even from myself… I didn’t let myself think about him, and I definitely didn’t let myself talk about him.” Charles’s face softened slightly. “The truth is... I used him to get over Amy rejecting me, but I got in too deep. Then, when the time came to go back to my real life I tried using Amy to get over him. I don’t think I ever managed to get over either of them.” Jake sighed at his own foolishness. “Please don’t hate me, I already hate myself enough.”

“I don’t hate you, I just need time the process all this… Everything’s going to be different now.” Charles mourned.

“Yeah, but you never know, Amy could find a guy who wants kids as much as her tomorrow and then everyone will be happy!” It sounded stupidly naive thinking everything could be so easily fixed, but he was desperately hopeful none the less.

“Yeah, but still… Every celebration it’s going to be us trying to keep you two apart. It’s like when Ross and Rachel split up.”

“No it’s not! Me and Ames will be able to act normal around each other eventually, and unlike Ross I know I screwed up. Besides, I think we both know that this is the right thing for us. We only would have gotten more miserable as time went on.” _He probably would have given in to having kids and before they knew it they’d be as miserable as his parents had been when he was a kid._

“But where did the magic go?” Charles asked sadly. “You two were so perfect.”

“I don’t know, but I don’t regret a single moment I spent married to Amy. She was an amazing wife and I’ll always love her, but… It’s over now.” Charles’s eyes had glazed over with tears, the man sniffling quietly. Jake’s heart broke at the sight, standing up quickly and going around the table to hug the other. Charles held him tightly back, crying onto his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Chuck, everything’s going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that ringtone was 'best friends' by Janoskians


	4. Epilogue

Three months later he and Angelo had successfully relocated to Brooklyn with the FBI’s blessing, and for the first time they were having everyone over for a housewarming party. Even Amy had agreed to come, if only to check Angelo out. Somehow, with a copious number of apologies and compliments he’d managed to make his way into her good graces, though Jake was still on thin ice. According to Rosa and Charles it was hateful just how likeable a guy Angelo was. Jake had heartily agreed.

Doug Judy had somehow found out about the event and decided to drop in too, much to Jake’s delight. The ex-car thief was currently hiding in the kitchen drinking with Jake, Gina, Rosa, and her girlfriend, doing his best to avoid being seen by Holt. The man still didn’t exactly believe he had gone legit.

Holt, Kevin, Scully, Hitchcock, Terry, Sharon, Milton, Amy, Jake’s parents, and all the offspring of the group were gathered in the lounge. His parent’s, though they admitted to liking Angelo as a person, weren’t entirely happy with him being Jake’s partner, so they were spending the evening conversing with Amy about how much they preferred her. It kept Amy happy at least, even if it made things a little awkward. 

He’d been super worried all week the party was going to be a disaster, and everything was just going to go to hell, but Angelo was a wonderful host and peacemaker, wandering between the two groups and ensuring everyone was enjoying themselves. 

He strolled back into the kitchen, stepping around Iggy as she played nearby on the floor. He left a great deal of distance between himself and the toddler, cringing at the sight of the mess she was making with her toys.

“Don’t like kids Angie?” Gina teased as she sipped her wine, having just been commenting on how much better she thought Angelo was than Amy (Jake had asked her to keep that opinion to herself, as such a comment to the wrong ears could lead to the entire evenings downfall).

“I mean I don’t hate them.” He replied, rather unconvincingly as he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him on the head.

“So, no kids for you two then huh?” Rosa asked, her own arm around Jocelyn’s waist.

“Noooo.” The two men echoed one other without even having to think.

“I’m quite happy with Jake being the only person who calls me daddy.” Angelo teased, grinning as Jake turned bright pink. He pressed a kiss to the detective’s rosy cheeks before letting him go and fetching another bottle of wine. “I’ll be back in a minute, just have to get this for Holt.” Jake nodded as he left, looking around bashfully as the kitchen party all gave him suggestive eyes. 

“Don’t judge me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
